Unknown Soldier
by Aura Master
Summary: Feeling shamed and dishonered by his failure; Red retreated to the only place he called solitude. But when coming down something extremely shocking happened while he was up on the Devil's Mountain. Lucky and Feeling Shipping.
1. Missing Unknown

**Me: This is a two to three-shot and I also have this on another account. It will be said in the author's note down below. Enjoy!**

_**Missing Unknown**_

The snowy tundra known as Mt. Silver glistened through the sunlight that was peeping through the light snow storm slipping through the air. A single figure was stepping from the tip of the mountain and started slowly walking towards the caves of the connecting Mt. Silver. Reaching the entrance the man whistled lightly but loud enough for a yellow mouse to run back from where he was on the mountain and onto the man's shoulder. The man nodded lightly and walked through the cave until he reached a severed path. He cut himself off and took the path connected with the large cavern and whisked through the small path only just big enough so he could slip through and into the connecting cavern where some logs lay rested in the center, a rolled up sleeping bag in a corner, a backpack lying next to it as if the rolled up sleeping bag was a pillow, and finally a canteen with about half of it filled with water. The man walked up and started a light fire, revealing himself.

The man wore black jeans with a matching black t-shirt and a red and white jacket with a red and white baseball cap covering his ear length jet black hair, some lashes covering his glaring and gleaming red eyes. Leaning down next and sitting next to the fire he muttered three simple words.

"Time to leave." Red had sat atop the freezing Mt. Silver for three years after the fall of Giovanni at the Sevii Islands. Unable to face his friends after the failures he had caused through that adventure. While everyone was staying over at Prof. Birch's place for a celebration Red was about to slip out, but was caught by a friend...

_Red sighed as he laid against the door of Birch's house, watching everyone chat happily while some light music played through the background of the happy house._

"_I'm sorry for this friends, but I have to." He mumbled, wiping a lone tear from his eye. Red was planning on leaving his friends, knowing that it was his fault for the death of Emerald, Ruby and Sapphire. He also knew that his friends would say it wasn't his fault, but they were left in his care and he couldn't take care of him. In fact while they were in danger by some of Giovanni's goons Red got stuck. He had the option of losing his arm or lose his friends; you can see what he was forced to choose. After a few minutes of mulling over his poor decision the teen was snapped back into reality by his brunnette friend._

"_Are you OK Red?" Glancing next to him he saw the concerned blue eyes of his friend, well, Blue. Noticing the way her eyes were glimmering he averted his eyes, a small blush slipping onto his face. _

"_I'm fine Blue, just thinking." He scooted away from Blue and closer to the door knob. Noticing the move he was making the brunnete female almost literally jumped in-front of him. Red was somewhat shocked by her...acrobatic skills._

"_Red, I know what you're thinking and I'll say this, and repeat it again if I have to, what happened was not your fault. Those Rocket Grunts just used cheap tactics and bull shit to get you to make a tough choice like that!" Luckily she was whispering loud enough for Red to hear and also for no one else to be alerted by their conversation._

_Red just shook his head, his eyes focused on the ground, "You don't know the decisions Blue. It was either lose the three, or lose my own ARM... I'd rather lose something that doesn't seem important." He lifted his head up, the stinging of the silver tears blurring his vision, "I'm leaving..." His right hand gripped the door knob and twisted it at a fast speed. The door shot open with a force causing everyone who was in the room to turn to the door to see Red jogging out._

_Green (Male) saw the tears, "What the hell?" He rushed outside after Red, Blue following soon after. Everyone else just stood shell-shocked, confused by what had just happened._

"_Red!" Green yelled after his rival/best friend, hoping to stop him long enough to talk to him, or if he gets desperate, tackle him to the ground. But Red didn't stop, just kept getting faster. Soon Blue's legs started getting weak, but she kept running, hoping to catch up with Red. Unfortunately her legs gave out and she collapsed, hitting the ground with a thud. Hearing the sound Green turned around and saw Blue, laying face first in the dirt._

"_Blue!" Green yelled, rushing back to help her. Red heard her name being called after hearing a small smack onto the dirt. He stopped and turned to face Green and the fallen Blue, flinching as he saw her holding her arm, obviously in pain from her fall. After Green lifted her up Red backed up, visibly in pain as he saw Blue's face: _regret_..._sadness_..._shame_... _Shame_, it shot through him like a bullet. He couldn't take it anymore. He left, he ran away..._shameful. _The word kept tearing through him. It hurt him from the inside of his heart, as if ice froze his insides. He thought of only one place to go...the mountain that was used to heal his wounds and helped him train Gold._

Red shook his head, his eyelids drooping over his eyes, informing him he was tired. He yawned, and treaded over to his now rolled out sleeping bad, where his Pikachu was sleeping nearby, using his backpack as a pillow. Red laid his hat down onto Pikachu's head who just shifted slightly before going back to snoring peacefully. Red smiled lightly, but it wasn't the same smile that he had three years ago. Shaking his head from his old memories Red slipped into his sleeping bag and let his eye flutter shut for a night's sleep, not good, not bad. The next morning Red sat up, surprisingly not feeling tired.

_Time to leave..._ He thought a little grimly, scared of everyone's reactions at his return. He shook his mouse awake and was greeted with a yawn and snoring. Red just chuckled before heading over to where the former fire was. He scattered the logs as to make sure the fire wouldn't start again and grabbed his canteen, noticing that there was only a fourth of the water left. He grimaced, knowing that either the water will melt from the rare occasion of the sun of would most likely freeze from the trek downward to get to the Pokemon Center. Sighing the 21 year-old walked back over to the sleeping bag and sleeping Pikachu and snatched his hat away, waking the mouse.

"About time you woke up Pika." He received a scowl from his second pokemon but was soon changed at his masters' next statement, "Time to go Pika... Get ready." The mouse's ears perked and he smiled lightly, nodding vigorously. Pika jumped away towards the exit of their little cavern and squatted, waiting for his master. Red shook his head and grabbed his sleeping bag, rolled it up, and set it down next to his backpack. He attached his sleeping bag to his backpack and slung the bag over his shoulders, clipping his canteen to his belt.

He nodded towards Pikachu, "Let's go..." The mouse nodded and sped through the small crevice, his master following at a slower pace, as to not create cuts and bruises. When they got out Pikachu jumped onto Red's shoulder and said guy ran down the large cave and down the huge slope. When reaching the bottom Red sprinted through the exit only to hit someone, hard. Both tumbled to the ground, ending up next to each other.

The younger groaned, "Ow... What just hit me, a truck?" He stood up slowly and shook his head, trying to get his eyes adjusted again, a light but sore headache accompanying him. The older shook his head and stood up, turning his head lightly to the younger. The younger wore black jeans with yellow strips down the side, a red and white hoodie and a black and yellow hat and goggles attached to his hat but could be adjusted to protect his eyes. Red's eyes widened a little, was this his friend?

"Are you ok man?" Red shook his head out of shock with a mental sigh of relief; _At least he doesn't recognize me._ Red nodded, confirming the youngers question.

"Hey what are you doing up here?" The younger asked Red. Hoping to pass as a mute Red just stood there, no movement.

"Are you mute?" The younger asked with some suspicion. Red nodded lightly, keeping his perfect stone poker face. In fact Red was partially mute. Having not talked for about two and a half years Red's voice became cracked and he could barely speak.

"Sorry to hear that but hey, can you tell me where you can get to the top of the mountain?" The younger asked sheepishly. Red cracked a small smile and pointed to the entrance he sprinted out of and Gold followed to where he was pointing and smiled. Before he left he remembered something:

"Oh, by the way the names Gold, well, see ya!" The guy named Gold yelled as he ran through the entrance. Red's heart stopped, Gold was here for a reason, but he didn't know why. Did he come here because of Professor Oak, did he find out where he was hiding and came to get him. Red shook his head, he wouldn't know. He snatched a poke ball from his belt and launched it into the air, releasing the fiery dragon: Charizard. The mighty dragon roared as he felt relief in his tightened muscles. The large lizard glanced down at his silent master and cocked an eyebrow.

"We're going home Char..." Red whispered and rubbed his pokemons neck. Charizard raised his eyebrow and saw the look in his masters' eyes. The large lizard nodded and turned around, leaning forward as the motion for Red to hop on his back. Red nodded and, making sure Pikachu was still with him, hopped on.

**Viridian...  
**"The challenger's Nidoqueen is unable to battle! The battle and match go to Green and Arcanine!" The referee called the result. Said challenger murmured in anger and sadness returning his pokemon.

"I'll be back Green!" The challenger called before leaving. Green however said nothing and pinched the bridge of his nose, thoroughly annoyed at the level of skill he had... Hint: None. His Arcanine held the same thoughts as the faithful dog shook his head, whining in sadness.

"Sorry to waste your time Arcanine, return." Green murmured and returned the Legendary Pokemon. Leaving the battlefield the green eyed man returned to his quarters where he lived. Closing the door Green walked over to his dresser and laid his hand over an old picture that was taken, five years ago.

Four figures stood next to each other, a green hill behind them with the sun setting, giving the top of the pic a vibrant red and gold look. From right to left; Yellow stood happily, a large smile spread over her face. She wore a white dress with her hair in her usual long pony tail, her hat left at her house. Green stood next, tall and proud. He wore a blue dress shirt with purple jeans. His yin-yang was absent as well. His left arm was draped over Yellow's shoulder, pulling her towards him. Next stood... Red. The name itself brought a lone tear to the Viridian Gym Leaders' eye. A huge grin plastered on his face Red's gleaming almost albino eyes shone through the lens. Red was garbed with a white t-shirt and black shorts, his hat also missing letting his charcoal black hair spike out instead of it being usually contained. His left arm was draped around Green's shoulder in a brotherly way. Finally there was Blue. Her chestnut brown hair trailed down to her wait, her radiant ocean blue eyes giving off an emotion of love and happiness. Her attire consisted of a light green turtleneck and her signature red skirt. Why she decided to wear a combo of that was beyond him. He arms were wrapped securely around Red's neck and it looked like she was about ready to pull him to the ground with her.

Green laughed sourly at the memory, "If only we were able to stop him from leaving, to save Blue and Yellow..." Green trailed off, dropping the picture. It fell and shattered, the shards flying. The gym leaders felt the familiar sting of tears was felt and Green wiped his eyes hastily, hoping to exeunt the tears from breaking their cell.

He was snapped out of his struggle with a voice, "Sir! A challenger wishes to meet with you. What shall I do?"

Oak shook his head, "Tell him I'm done with challenges today. If he wants his badge so bad tell him to just take it and leave!" Green's voice was on the verge of breaking.

A minute later the ref came back, "He does not wish to battle you sir, but only converse." Now Green was confused, who would want to talk to him?

"What's his name?"

"Red Ketchum."

Green's heart shattered.

**Five minutes later...  
**Red stood outside of Green's room, the ref having left a few minutes ago.

The crimson eyes mute sighed, _I can't believe I'm back here after so long. What will they think of me?_ Red chuckled darkly, _Bad things I'm pretty sure. _Before Red could think any more about the topic the familiar creak of a door broke into his ears. Tilting his head up he met the eyes of someone he dearly missed. His friend he considered a blood brother.

Crimson orbs met anger ridden green ones.

Before Red could utter a word he was met with an incoming fist by Green. He dropped to the floor, in utter disbelief before Red realized why Green did that and chuckled darkly; _I would have done the same thing to myself, hell... I still already do that._

"Damnit you asshole..." Green's voice choked, his fist shaking from the impact and flow of emotions. Red just shook his head and stood up, turning to face Green again. Before being able to respond Red was socked again, this time in the gut. Red dropped to his knees, holding his aching stomach. He looked up to meet Green's anger ridden eyes with his own guilt and pain ridden ones.

Green dropped his arm down to his side, "I hate you Red..." Confused, Red raised an eyebrow and Green elaborated, "After you left, we all fell into a depression, and, some days later, Yellow's and Blue's houses were mugged, no sign of the bodies, but Blue's parents and Yellow's uncle found dead. A note was left... **Saying that because you left these people did this! Because YOU left Blue's parents were killed! YOU were the reason Yellow's uncle was dead! BECAUSE OF YOU: YELLOW AND BLUE ARE GONE AND POSSIBLY ARE DEAD! YOU ARE THE REASON ALL OF THIS WAS CAUSED YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!**" Green exploded with rage, his voice now broken. Red meanwhile was in complete disbelief and sadness, beyond that even. Tears threated to break from their prisons and flow. The tears succeeded and all that was left of these two were heaping sobs, no souls left. After a few minutes of crying Red eventually stood and stared Green in the face, refusing to wipe the tears away.

"Where is the note?" Red sneered. Green was shocked at how deep, powerful and frightening Red's voice had become but soon laughed darkly, seeing what Red had planned.

"Are you planning to save them? Please Red, you couldn't even save yourself, letting Emerald, Sapphire and Ruby die." Green just struck a chord. Red's crimson eyes flashed and balled his fist.

A punch swung at Green's face, "If you think that I'm that weak Green you are seriously wrong. Tell me where the note is...NOW." Red had it with Green. It was his fault that Yellow and Blue were in this position, and he was going to do everything in his power to save them, alive or not. Green grunted and stood up, wiping the blood off his lip.

"If you want to save them, then I'm helping you, whether you like it or not. The not that was left is in my quarters. I'll bring you to it." Green informed and turned, walking towards his quarters. Red followed and nodded.

_**I was weak, hurt, and shamed. I however have eliminated these weaknesses and have become stronger. I will save you: Blue...Yellow. Through heaven and hell, I will never give up. I love you two too much.**_

**Me: There's the first chapter. No this will not be a harem. It will end with Luckyshipping and Feelingshipping. The other account this will be on is: Kira of Darkness. I'll have him favorited if you can't find it. **


	2. Surviving Soldier

_**Surviving Soldier**_

Few days after Red and Green's meet they were on their respective flying types, heading off to... Hoenn. Why?

"Are you sure this is where Blue and Yellow are being held Red?" Green grunted, tapping his Pidgeot as a sign to go faster. Red just nodded, looking over the note again. The handwriting was extremely familiar, and the information on where the two are held was given by a very...generous grunt.

Red gave a small grin remembering what had happened in Saffron City.

_FLASHBACK_

_Red and Green landed in the core of Kanto; Saffron City. After Green gave in and decided to help Red find the two missing girls, he handed Red the note and the crimson eyed dark version of Red skimmed over, trying to analyze the handwriting. The charcoal haired man's eyes widened when recognizing it._

_Green raised an eyebrow, a little scared and confused on what his friend was thinking._

"_Did you figure it out Red?" Green asked._

_Red nodded darkly and answered only with, "Saffron..." And here they were._

_Red returned his Charizard and turned to glance at Green, "Alone." he stated loud enough for Green to hear, pointing to himself._

_Green raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms, "Why?"_

"_Take a guess." Was all the crimson eyed man uttered before entering the Saffron building; Silph Co. Upon entering Red's ears rang at the many a loud people in the ground floor. Red tried to slip his way through the large crowds of workers, telegraphers and tourists, all the while trying not to be spotted as a familiar face. Soon he was able to reach one of the few secretaries that are actually willing to work in this hell hole._

"_Hello welcome to Silph Co. may I help you?" The tanned skinned female asked, adjusting the uncomfortable headset that was engraving itself in her head. Looking up she noticed she was face-to-face with the savior of this place._

"_It's you R-" Before his identity could be given away Red quickly clamped his hand over her mouth and used his free hand to scour his left pocket and pull out the note._

"_Stay silent." Red sneered, slamming the note on the table, sliding the note forward. The secretary nodded quietly and looked over the note after Red removed his hand from her mouth. Looking over the secretary nodded, a little shocked at the note._

_She switched off her headset, "Fourth floor, and room 1-1-5." Red nodded and snatched up the note before heading quickly and quietly headed for the elevator, clutching Pika's Pokeball tightly. When opening the nearest elevator Red sweat dropped at how crowded it was but realized this would still be easier than taking the stairs or escalators. Red squeezed in, flicking his middle knuckle on the fourth floor icon, setting its preset destination to hit fourth as soon as possible._

_As Red laid his back against the back wall railing he heard the sneer of a businessman, "Now _children_ are able to be in Silph Co? What's next, Parents leaving their babies with their_ pokemon_ in here? It's stupid I tell you." The businessman sneered quietly. Upon reaching his destination Red squirmed his way out and said one thing to the sarcastic annoyed male._

"_I'm hurt to see my fan base treat me so cruelly. I would've expected the people of Kanto to treat their savior with respect. Hypocrite." Red glared madly at the man before heading out towards the registered room._

_The people in the elevator stayed silent as they saw Red Ketchum leave their line-of-sight._

_Red glanced sharply throughout the floor with discontent as he saw scientists with glares, male employees with confusion and female employees with lustful stares._

_Red just ignored the employees, mainly the females, shaking his head, _I already have my eyes on someone. My deepest apologies. Not really._ He thought with annoyance. He soon saw the room that was instructed for him to visit and knocked lightly, trying not to scare who was inside._

_A man with teal hair opened the door, "Yes?" The person asked. All Red did was stare him down and flip the note open, bringing it into the man's line of sight._

_The sight of the familiar note scared him, "Shit." As he tried to close the sliding door Red placed his upper arm horizontally in the way, hurting him slightly as the door tried to forcibly crush his fist into his arm._

"_No." With all of his strength Red used his left arm to pull the sliding door open again. It worked as Red was able to slide in barely before the door slammed shut, the person moving back in shock, never seeing someone that powerful before. Red shook his right arm, still feeling the pain of his bones bending from the force. Looking forward Red saw the person shuffling backward, his arm shaking as if it was going to hit something. Red rushed forward as the man reached behind his desk to grab his M1911. When the man felt his fingers wrap around the cold handle Red reached the man. The cold-dead crimson eyed man grabbed the teal haired man's head and smashed it into the table, making the man lose his grip on the gun and reality for a moment._

"_I am _not_ in the mood Archer. Tell me where the person who is holding Blue and Yellow is!" Red's voice was thick with anger and sadness. Red held Archer by the collar and saw the blood streaming out of Archer's broken nose and bruised forehead._

_Archer grinned madly at Red, "Oh, and why would you want to know where they are? Knowing you you'll just break their hearts and leave them for dead again." Archer laughed, effectively fueling Red's anger again. Showing that Red wasn't fooling around Red nailed Archer's stomach with a knee and threw him into a wall, Archer's body flailing like a rag doll. Red went behind Archer's desk and pulled the Colt .45 out, pulling the charge back._

_He trained it on Archer's head, "I will not falter." He said venomously. Looking into his eyes Red saw the thing that caused Red to become the lone man that he is today, fear, sympathy and anger. Red felt the tears brimming in his eyes as he loosened his grip on the pistol, letting the sidearm fall to his side._

_Archer saw the pain in Red's eyes, "You love those two don't you?" Archer asked, shakily standing up, holding his injured right arm. Red nodded slightly before turning away._

_Archer sighed, "He's going to kill me but I don't care by this point," Red turned his head in confusion, and Archer answered, "Our boss has gone too far, taking people's loved ones. The person you are looking for is in Hoenn, on Mt. Pyre. He wants revenge against you for stopping his operations at Sevii. The base is heavily guarded so expect an ambush on top of heavy resistance."_

_Red took all the information in but still had a question, "Why are you helping me? You work for Giovanni…" He trailed off, holstering the pistol in his pocket._

_Archer just laughed, "You're not the only one who had a loved one stolen by a criminal. Promise me this Red," He grabbed the crimson eyed man's arm, "Don't make the same as I did and _let her die_." Archer opened the door and rushed to the bathroom to prevent anyone from seeing him and alerting the guards. Red just stood there, thinking on what Archer said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a chained locket, opening the little heart container, inside were two pictures. It was the same picture Green had, but separated into two different ones, Green and Yellow and him and Blue. Red had always known that Green had a crush on Yellow for her cute looks, sweet smile, glowing eyes, and innocence._

_Red sighed sadly, placing the necklace back in his pocket, "I failed too many times. Not anymore. I will fight." He turned sharply, walking out the door, shutting the sliding door behind him._

_**If I wasn't here tomorrow  
Would anybody care  
If my time was up I wanna know  
You were happy I was there  
If I wasn't here tomorrow  
Would anyone lose sleep  
If I wasn't hard and hollow  
Then maybe you would miss me**_

_Outside Green was standing there waiting for Red, leaning against the wall, remembering the good times._

_He noticed Red, "Any luck?" Red nodded, a silent smile playing on his lips._

"_Hoenn. Mt. Pyre."_

_**I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
Someone that I like better  
I can never forget  
So don't remind me of it forever**_

Green watched on his Pidgeot Hoenn come into view, where Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald used to live before Team Rocket came by. Red remembered before the three were executed Sapphire admitting that she had liked Ruby for the longest time, despite his prissy attitude. Ruby wouldn't stop crying after hearing that, and wouldn't stop when Sapphire's blood splat onto his face. Emerald yelling in pain when Team Rocket missed the first shot, it instead holding stock in his abdomen.

_**What if I just pulled myself together  
Would it matter at all  
What if I just try not to remember  
Would it matter at all  
All the chances that have passed me by  
Would it matter if I gave it one more try  
Would it matter at all**_

"If only I wasn't stupid." Red choked out in agony. Green knew what he meant and nodded.

_**If I wasn't here tomorrow  
Would anybody care  
Still stuck inside this sorrow  
I've got nothing and going nowhere**_

"It doesn't matter if it was your fault or not Red. This is the lowest Team Rocket has ever been, and Giovanni will pay for it in his own _blood_. I'm done with battling with Pokemon against these bastards, it's a fight to the death." Green cried out, his fist clenched so hard his own blood was dripping.

_**I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
Someone that I like better  
I can never forget  
So don't remind me of it forever**_

Upon reaching Lilycove City the duo departed their pokemon, returning them before heading to the nearest pokemon for the night.

_**What if I just pulled myself together  
Would it matter at all  
What if I just try not to remember  
Would it matter at all  
All the chances that have passed me by  
Would it matter if I gave it one more try  
Would it matter at all**_

"It's nice to see you again Red." A feminine voice echoed through the pokemon center. Red was startled and turned around, his eyes widening.

"Blue, is that you?" Red was deathly afraid that it wasn't his old friend. He reached out a hand and tapped her shoulder, wanting to see if it would go straight through.

Blue just giggled when she felt the force, "Of course it's me silly. Who did you expect it to be, Green? Last I checked he was a boy." She said, sticking her tongue out slightly. Red felt his eyes overflowing with tears as he launched himself at Blue, capturing her in a deep, long-awaited hug.

"I've missed you so much Blue." Red choked out, "I'm sorry that you were caught in this mess, Yellow as well! I missed you both!" Red let his tears fly free from their prison, sobbing deeply into Blue's shoulder.

"I've missed you as well Red." She ran a hand through his hair, lightly humming, "Yellow says hi as well. She also told me to tell you to tell Green she sends her best regards." Blue smiled.

_**I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
Someone that I like better  
Can you help me forget  
Don't wanna feel like this forever...forever**_

Red lifted his head from her shoulder, "Where is Yellow anyway?" He hiccupped, trying to slash away the tears.

Blue just pointed up, "In heaven, watching down on us."

_**What if I just pulled myself together  
Would it matter at all  
What if I just try not to remember  
Would it matter at all  
All the chances that have passed me by  
Would it matter if I gave it one more try**_

Red was taken aback, moving backwards, "What?!" He was absolutely shocked by what Blue said, nonchalantly no less.

Blue nodded, giggling, "Yep. I was only barely able to escape after her head was chopped off. She distracted them. I'm also holding Giovanni's baby." She added, patting her stomach happily. Red was gripping his head in agony and pain after hearing what Blue said.

"Did he rape you?" Red was getting mad at Giovanni. Not pissed, not hurt, just _mad_.

"No, I was willing. Yellow was as well. It was glorious, pretty sure you would've been worse for me. And I want the best possible." She was swooning now, Red not happy at what he was hearing.

"Shut up! I know this isn't you Blue! Just shut up!" Red was yelling, screaming, _pleading_ for blue to stop. This had to be a dream, not better yet a _fucking nightmare_!

_**If I live tomorrow  
Would anybody care  
Stuck in this sorrow  
Going nowhere**_

Red pulled out the M1911 and held it to his temple, pulling the trigger.

Red shot out of his bed, rolling into the floor, holding his chest, coughing madly, tears slamming onto the floor.

"Oh god! Please tell me it was a dream, nightmare whatever!" Red whispered, his breathing labored. He quickly stood up and looked around the dark room, his eyes adjusting. The only thing he heard was Green's light breathing as he slept. Red moved out to the balcony, slamming his elbows on the railing, holding his head down and his hands cupped over his head.

_**All the chances that have passed me by  
Would it matter if I gave it one more try  
Would it matter at all**_

"I'm ending this Giovanni… _life or death_."

**Aura: Here's the end of chapter two! I'm enjoying this story so far. What about you guys. By the way, DO NOT forget the conversation between Red and Blue was a DREAM! So I do not want people hating on me for that sequence. Anyway, see you soon and R&R!**


End file.
